The Play Superman Just Had To See
by TheShackledReaper6969
Summary: Superman/Clark Kent just can't seem to get with the program and accept Superboy. But will a certain play at Happy Harbor change our Boy Scout's mind. Let's hope so or he'll be dealing with a very angry Batman and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first attempt at a fanfiction! So please be gentle.

This story was made during my CST testing, which was BORING AS SHIT. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 1 Mistake

"I don't understand why I have to be here, Bruce." Clark said.

Bruce just gave him his signature 'Bat Glare' and said, "We're here because the Young Justice team is taking part in the play at their school and they wanted the League to be there, so here we are," then he added silently so only Clark could hear, "it would also be good for you to see your son."

Clark let out an exasperated sigh and harshly said to Bruce, "He's not my son! He's nothing, but a clone made from my DNA that was STOLEN! And, if you've forgotten made for the sole purpose of getting rid of me!"

Then suddenly they heard a small voice from behind them say, "I'm sorry Superman...I'm sorry..." the voice was Superboy or had recently been named Conner Kent. The boys tears flowed out and seemed as if it would never stop, almost like all the turmoil and rejection he felt inside, was finally being let out. Then he ran to the Auditorium in tears.

"You happy now?" questioned Bruce.

Clark just looked at him with a confused face, "What are you...?"

"That boy from day one has only wanted one thing from you Clark! Just one! Acceptance that it's okay that he exists! That he was something more than a clone in your eyes. That he was more than your bastard son." Bruce said, and glared even more at Clark, if possible, then walked to the Auditorium.

"Hey, Uncle Clark?" Clark heard from someone behind him. Clark turned and saw Dick in a well-made Batman costume.

'What type of play are they doing?' Clark thought in wonder.

"You know your like my family, don't you Clark?" Dick said tonelessly.

"Yes I know Dick"

The former sidekick looked down and quietly said, "What Bruce said was right, Conner has wanted nothing more than to just be acknowledged by you." He let out a deep sigh then looked straight into Clark's eyes, "I'm going to tell you something, that not even the rest of the YJ knows, something that Conner has only ever confided in me about. I shouldn't even be saying this to you, but if it will make you understand how much you've hurt him then I'll tell you."

With a sad look in his eyes he said barely even a whisper, "He...He cuts himself with a kryptonite blade. And I'm not saying this to make you feel bad and feel obligated to care him. I just want you to know that you decisions have hurt a good kid, not a clone, a kid."

Clark gave Dick a shocked look, but Dick could see in his eyes and features the overwhelming sadness, and regret.

Suddenly the school intercom turned on with announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen would you please head to the Auditorium if you are here to see the play, again please head to the Auditorium if you are here to see the play. That is all."

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I got a play to star in." Dick said joyfully, but then looked seriously at Clark, "I swear that when you see on that stage you'll understand how special Conner, my little brother, is."

"I've made a BIG mistake haven't I?" Clark said silently then walked to the Auditorium to find a seat and watch the play.


	2. Chapter 2

MEANWHILE WITH CONNER

inside the dressing room, "Why can't he love me? Why...Why did I have to be a god damned clone?!" Conner yelled, but calmed and cried silently some more into his arms.

"Conner?" a voice called from outside the dressing room door.

"Wha!? Who's there?!" Conner shouted at the door in panic.

"It's just me Conner, Dick."

Conner calmed instantly , and opened the door without wiping away his tears. What would be the point? The bird was usually the one he went to when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

To try and lighten the mood Dick said, "You look great!"

Conner looked down at his costume, it was Superman's red, blue, and slight yellow ensemble. However, looking at it only made Conner want to cry more. Dick could see that Conner was indeed very upset, but this play was going to show Superman what he missed, or maybe if Superboy wanted, could still have.

"Come on, Con let's show the Big Guy what a great son he missed out on." He said while pulling his hand to get him to the stage. Conner wiped his eyes and looked at the Boy Wonder with determination.

"Yeah, let's show him."

IN THE AUDITORIUM

On the stage came out a woman in a Superman t-shirt and began to talk, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, this year's Happy Harbor play is called 'Inside Our Heroes : The Musical' created by our own Wayne Richards, who will be playing Batman this evening."

"Now let's introduce you to the rest of our wonderful cast, first we have Megan M'orzz as Martian Manhunter, then Wally West as the Flash, next Kaldur as Aquaman, then as Green Arrow we have Artemis, And lost but certainly not least we have Conner Kent as SUPERMAN!"

While each individual cast members name was met with cheers Conner's was certainly was the loudest. After all, to others he could be the younger twin of Superman, the blue eyes, black hair, with a cow lick, and what really made it stick was the Super suit.

"Now, that introductions are over let's begin our play."

The play itself was good, lots of laughs echoed throughout the Auditorium. Especially when 'Batman' cracked a joke. For this, the real JLA laughed at Bruce's face within his hand, but everyone could see the slight smile on his face. The paly was coming to an end, and 'Wayne Richards' turned to the crowd to announce, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, sadly our play is coming to an end, but for our big Finale, each cast member has made a song that they believe represents that hero now first up!"

As Dick went through the line up with Megan singing 'I'm a Stranger by Cpatain Firebutton', then with Wally singing the Sonic X theme song with some changes. But, then finally Conner was in the spotlight. The JLA looked on with anticipation.

With a large intake of breath Conner began to sing :

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

As Clark was listening he smiled and had what seemed to be tears in his eyes. While the rest of the League looked and listened in amazement , with one thought going through their heads, ' 'Can Clark/Supey/Boy Scout sing?'

When Conner finished he faced towards the crowd, but his eyes were directly on the League.

"It's not easy being Superman, or a superhero in general cause, and no offense to you ladies and gentlemen, but if ww mess up even once and it could be a complete accident you would treat us like outcasts. But even so all us heroes are willing to take that risk and protect you with our live, especially me." Then he puts his fists on his hips and stand up straight, "Because I'm Superman and Earth is my home it's the only one I got."

Clark couldn't hold it in anymore, he cried and cried. He practically ran to the back of the stage where Conner was. Conner saw Clark coming and looked up at him in shock seeing the tears flowing out of Superman's eyes. And, what came as even more of a shock was when Superman enveloped Conner into a tight hug.

'Warm..' Conner thought, and slowly rapped his arms around Clark.

"I'm so sorry Conner, I'm so very sorry, I have been such an idiot, and an ass towards you," Superboy was surprised by the curse, "you deserve so much more than you were given and I want to ask you... Can you forgive this stupid Superman?" Clark said while staring straight at Conner.

Conner stared right back, and said in almost a whisper, " I'll forgive you but you have to swear to me that you won't abandon me," his voice raised dramatically,"Please don't abandon me! Please...please don't. Please...please stay...Stay daddy..." Superboy was looking down at the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Clark out his thumb and first finger under Conner's chin and tilted his head up,"I swear on my birth parents, adopted parents. and my pride as a kryptonian that I will never ever abandon you. " His other hand was right over his heart. But Superboy knew he knew that he was also placing his hand over the 'S' that stood for hope. There was hope, hope that Superboy could finally have the Father he always wanted, and for Clark to gain the son he never knew he wanted and to no longer be the last of the Kryptonians.

THE END


End file.
